How You Remind Me
by Cat Lea Takersdarkone
Summary: It's a Song Fic with Two Male Wrestlers. MM Suggested New Song and New Bradshaws Chapter Up please Read and Review
1. How You Remind Me Wrestler's POV

****

Title: How You Remind Me 

Rating: PG for M/M suggested

Disclaimer: Don't own either wrestler or any thing else for that fact. I also don't own the song used that belongs to Nickleback and is "How You Remind Me". I also don't receive any money on this story. Because Hell I don't write well enough to ever do that. But at least I have fun doing it.

Author Notes: First of all for those of you who know my writings this is my first story that is not about the Brothers of Destruction. I needed a change but will be back to them soon. So please Read and Review.

How You Remind Me 

****

** Here I am sitting on the back steps of a little house out in the middle of no where. It is a cold evening but all I have on is a black T-Shirt, a pair of faded out blue jeans with a hole in the knee and a worn pair of brown cowboy boots. I have a full bottle of Southern Comfort in my hand, which I have just uncapped. My head is down as I sit here talking to myself. The house behind me is well lit up and the sounds of the stereo can be heard coming from it. The song that he has chosen to play over and over is" How You Remind Me' by Nickleback. **

~~~ Shit here I am or should I say that here we are once again in the place that you promised me that we would never be again. Once more after some thing that I tried to do right went wrong. So once again I caused you to pick a fight with me. And once more I am sitting out in the cold with bruises on my face and body and a bottle in my hand. Once more I had to listen to you telling my how stupid and useless I am. How I could never do any thing right and never would. And then once again the punches, slaps and kicks came. And to finish the night off you once more through me out of the house without a jacket and just barely my shoes. And then of course you closed and locked me out. And once more I believed every thing that you have ever said to me. Because I know in my heart that you wouldn't lie to me or try to hurt me on purpose. And that every thing really is my fault, which I should all ready know. Or do I? ~~~  


__

Never made it as a wise man

  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'

  
Tired of livin' like a blind man

  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling 

This is how you remind me

  
This is how you remind me of what I really am

This is how you remind me of what I really am

~~~ I know that I screwed things up a lot not that I do it on purpose. Like you all ways tell me that a wise man I'm not. That sometimes I should think before I do. Hell I know that you could do better then me. That without you I would be a poor man without some one to keep my life going. I also know that I should be glad to have any one at all to love me. I know that I should be grateful that some one like you would even give me the time of day. I know that I couldn't make it with out you. Or could I? ~~~

__

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story

  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking

  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle

  
These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"

~~~ I'm so Sorry! Why is it that I am the only one to say it? Why do you make me say it even if I am the one who didn't start it? Why do I never tell you to say it? Oh yeah I guess I did and that is why I have this black eye. Why can you never say it? And every time that you don't my heart breaks a little more. I do so know that I have been wrong in my life. But I'm I wrong to want to hear you say your sorry just once? I guess in your eyes I am. So once more I am heading to the bottom of another bottle. How many bottoms have I reached? How many more do I have to go? Once more if you let me in I will say that I am sorry. And that I will do what ever it is that you want me to do to make up for this fight. Or will I? ~~~

__

It's not like you didn't know that

  
I said I love you and I swear I still do

  
And it must have been so bad

  
Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me of what I really am

  
This is how you remind me of what I really am

~~~ Maybe I don't tell you enough but I love you. I can tell at times that you do want me too. I can also tell at times that you love me too. Even though there are times that you swear you don't. You tell me that living with me is suffocating you. That in some ways it is killing you and your right to be you. I know that I don't want to be the one doing that to you. But in some ways I am who I am. But Fuck me because I do so love you. Or should I? ~~

__

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story

  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking

  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle

  
These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"

~~~ I guess just once that I wish it was you sitting out here wondering in the cold if you were going to be forgiven. I mean I hope that you are sitting in there at least thinking of me. Though as I hear you laughing at something so that you are reading or watching. So I guess that I can be sure that I'm not really on your mind now. Maybe I never am? Though you are on mine all ways. Or are you? ~~~

  
_Never made it as a wise man_

  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

  
This is how you remind me of what I really am

This is how you remind me of what I really am

~~~ What kind of a man I'm I? Hell do I even want an answer to that question? But then I guess that you keep reminding me. So I will sit here and drink till I finish off the bottle once more. Because I know I am a Fuck Up. I still don't know how it is that even though I am bigger then you I am all ways the one hiding the bruises and out in the cold? Shit whom the hell am I trying to kid. Yes I do because I can't hit you back not once in the three years that we have been together. Not since I helped you to start your career. Nor could I ever hit you. Or would I? ~~~  


__

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking

  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle

  
These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"

~~~ Well I know that it is getting late for even a dummy like me can tell just by the fact that I have now empty the whole fifth of Southern Comfort. I guess you are right I never was too smart and never would be. I never was able to steal your heart completely though I have tried ever since that night that we had that all some Hardcore match where we beat the hell out of each other for the belt. Or better yet so that we could pin each other's bodies down on the mat. The thrill it sent through us both was what made us decide to take our flirtations to the next level. It was then that you told me that we would have nothing but fun. That if it wasn't fun then we could just leaves it and walk away. Maybe that is what I should do. Or can I? ~~~

****

** As I sits there I can hears the back door unlock and open. I glance up to the doorway to see that Raven is standing in the doorway looking down at me with his arms crossed. I sit there for a few seconds till Raven clears his throat. I then stand up and looks him straight in the eyes. I see him flinch as he is looking down at me. So besides from the black eye that I know I have I must look just wonderful. I guess that I am glad that the bottle that I have trashed is helping me not to feel the pain. But something tells me that I will be feeling it in the morning. I know that I have two choices. One to keep living the life I have been living by walking back up those stairs and back into Ravens arms and bed. Or two to turn back around and to walk out of this yard and out of Raven's life once and for all with out ever looking back. Which to do? Hell which can I do? **

~~~ These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?" ~~~

****

Author Note: Hope that you like it and that you will take the time to Review. I also hope that Raven was a surprise for you all being I have never written one about him. But have been reading a lot of what is out there on him. Oh and I know that I didn't say who the other wrestler was but I will in Ravens chapter which will be next if any one thinks that I should write it. 

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	2. How You Remind Me Ravens POV

****

Title: How You Remind Me by Cat Lea

Rating: PG for M/M suggested or Implied Slash

Disclaimer: Don't own either wrestler or any thing else for that fact. I also don't own the song used that belongs to Nickleback and is "How You Remind Me". I also don't receive any money on this story. Because Hell I don't write well enough to ever do that. But at least I have fun doing it.

Author Notes: First of all for those of you who know my writings this is my first story that is not about the Brothers of Destruction. I needed a change but will be back to them soon. So please Read and Review. Also this is my first Slash or Slash implied so please be nice. And if offended then don't read it. Also flames are welcome because I have to have something to laugh at. Just kidding so please be nice though if you plan on flaming me. Also if you read chapter one then you also know that this is my first Raven story. So now onto the story but first I would like to take a moment to thanks to KazzaXTreme, Sweet-Steffie, Crys Skywalker, and Spy Elf for the great reviews. This chapter was because you all wanted it.

****

How You Remind Me 

****

** Here I am sitting on the floor in my no our front room in our house. It's cool out side but not bad in here tonight. I have on a pair of my black leather pants and no shirt or shoes. I have the bottle of Jack Daniels sitting in my lap but haven't uncapped it yet and haven't decided if I even will be opening it. I have the stereo blasting and am playing the Nickleback Song How You Remind Me over and over. **

~~~ Fuck it all to hell. Once more he or no I guess to be fair I should say we are once more in the place in our relationship that I did promise him the last time that we would never be here again. That I would not push it to this point when you did something wrong or at least something that I felt you did wrong. So once more I let some little thing you did get to me and I know that I picked a fight with you. Why? I know that you didn't mean for it to go wrong. And once more I am sitting here with a bottle of Jack Daniels in my lap and you. You are sitting out in the cold without a jacket and hell almost without your shoes. But with a bottle of Southern Comfort which we both know that you shouldn't be drinking. Yeah I saw that you grabbed it off the counter as I through you out once more with the bruises on your face and body. The ones that once more I put there after not more then fifteen minutes before hand telling you that I loved you. From telling you that I loved you to telling you that you are the stupidest thing on this earth. And then of course I had to punctuate it with my fist and my feet before locking you out. And I know that you believe me because I believe it too Plus you believe that I wouldn't lie to you. Or do you? ~~~ 

__

Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling Tired of livin' like a blind man This is how you remind me This is how you remind me of what I really am This is how you remind me of what I really am

~~~ I know that I cause you to screw things up a lot not that I do it on purpose or that you do either. Like I am always telling you, you are not a wise man. But then either I'm I. Because if I was would I be pushing you away. Hell maybe I should take my own advice and maybe I should think before I do something or say something. Hell I know that you could do better then me and that I couldn't do better then you. That without me you would be rich but without you I would be a poor man without some one to keep loving me. I also know that I should be glad to have any one at all to love me especially with the way I am. I know that I should be grateful that some one like you would even give me the time of day or want to be in my life. I know that you need me. But I could make it with out you. I also know that you couldn't make it without me. Or could you? ~~~

__

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"

~~~ I'm not Sorry! I'm not. That is why is it that I make you be the one to all ways say it? Why do I all ways make you say it even if I am the one who started it? Because I am afraid that it will make me weak in your eyes. Why do I never tell me to say it? Oh yeah I guess that you did and that is why you are sitting outside with one hell of a black eye again. Every time that I don't say it I can see that your heart breaks a little more. A heart that you keep handing me but I keep breaking because I am so afraid that you will break mine. But yet I still can't do it even though I know that I have been wrong in my life so why can't I tell you. But I'm I wrong not to let you hear me say sorry just once? I guess in your eyes I am. So once more I am going to open this bottle and be heading to the bottom it. How many bottoms have I reached or how many have I cause you to reach? How many more do we have to go? Once more if I do let you back in I know that you will be saying that you are sorry. And that you will do what ever it is that I want you to do to make up for this fight. Or will you? ~~~

__

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am

~~~ Maybe I don't tell you enough but I love you. I know that you are all ways telling me that you love me. I hope that you can tell at times that I do want you too. I can also tell at times that you love me too. Even though there are times that I swear that I don't love you I all ways do and have. I tell you that living with you is just about killing me but it would kill me not to live with you. Why can't I tell you this? I think at times that it is the other way around that it is I who am doing it to you. I know that I don't want to be the one doing that to you. But in some ways I am who I am. But Fuck me because I do so love you, as I know that you love me. Or should you? ~~~

__

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"

~~~ I guess just once that you probably wish that it was me sitting out there wondering in the cold if you were going to forgiven me. I mean I do know that you are sitting out there thinking of me and worrying. I can tell because I have gotten up and peek out the window and see the way that you are sitting there. With your shoulders all slumped and your head down. And do you even know or can you tell that I am in here at least thinking of you. It funny so funny that I am now laughing out loud when I think of how much I love you but am just to damn scared to treat you right or even tell you so. So I guess that you can not be sure that you are really on my mind. Though you are on mine all ways as I am on yours. Or are I? ~~~

__

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' This is how you remind me This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am This is how you remind me of what I really am

~~~ What kind of a man I'm I? Hell do I even want an answer to that question? But then I guess that you keep reminding me even though I don't think you know it. So I will stand here watching you and drinking till I finish off the bottle once more. Because I know I am a Fuck Up and I do know that one-day you will figure that out too. And that you aren't even though I say that you are. I still don't know how it is that even though you are so much bigger then I am that you are the one who is all ways hiding the bruises and out in the cold? Shit whom the hell am I trying to kid. Yes I do know because you can't hit me back. And haven't once in the three years that we have been together. Not since you helped me to start my career. Nor could you ever hit me. Or would you? ~~~

__

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"

~~~ Well I know that it is getting late for even a smart man like me can tell just by the fact that I have now empty the whole fifth of Jack Daniel that I was not even going to open. I guess you are right we never were too smart and never would be. I never was able to tell you that you stole my heart completely though I have tried ever since that night that we had that totally cool Hardcore match where we beat the hell out of each other for the belt. Or better yet so that we could pin each other's bodies down on the mat. The thrill it sent through us both was what made us decide to take our flirtations to the next level. And what a next level it was. Especially in the beginning before I got too scared and was afraid that if I let you into my heart completely that you would break it. It was then that I told you that we would have nothing but fun. That if it wasn't fun then we could just leaves it and walk away. Maybe that is what I should do? But I know that even though I am hurting you that I can't do it. Nor can you. Or can you? ~~~

****

** I know that I have two choices and that I need to make one of them right now. One is to turn off the lights and go to bed leaving him to walk out of my life once and for all. Or two to open up the door so that Bradshaw can walk back up the stairs and back into my arms and my bed. I know for his piece of mind and health that I should go to bed and let him walk out of my life. But I also know for my own heart and health that I have to open up this damn door. So I set down the empty bottle of Jack Daniels and walk over to the door unlocking it so that I can open it up. I stand here with my arms crossed looking down at you Bradshaw wondering just how much I harmed I did to you this time. I also wonder if you even heard the door open because I can see that you have emptied your bottle also. Then you glance up and to the doorway seeing that I am standing there looking down at you. I stand here for a few seconds to I realize that you aren't going to move. So I clear my throat finally causing you to then stand up and look me straight in the eyes. I can't help but to flinch as I look down at you which I can see by the look in your eyes that you didn't miss. I flinch because besides from the black eye that I knew I had given you I can also see other bruises across you face and arms. I can only image what your back and legs must look like too. I guess that I am glad that the bottle that I have trashed is helping me not to feel the pain of every thing I did to you once more. I also hope that the bottle that you have trashed is helping with the pain that I know I have given to you. But something tells me that you will be feeling it in the morning. I know that you now have two choices also. One to keep living the life I have made for you by walking back up these stairs and back into my arms and bed. Or two to turn back around and to walk out of this yard and out of my life once and for all with out ever looking back. Which will you to do? Hell which can you do? **

~~~ These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?" ~~~

****

Author Note: Hope that you like it and that you will take the time to Review. I also hope that my using Bradshaw as Raven's lover was a surprise for you all being I have never written one about him either or at least him being the center of it. But I have decided that they would make a good team and he is so cool. Oh by the way both men still have long hair with Bradshaw's being dark. Oh and I know that I am evil because I didn't say what Bradshaw did but I will in what will be another Ravens chapter which will be next if any one thinks that I should write it. It should also have a different song if I can find one that fits where my head is. Thanks, Cat Lea Takersdarkone@msn.com 


	3. End Of Everything Raven's POV

****

Title: How You Remind Me by Cat Lea

Rating: PG for M/M suggested Slash is implied

Disclaimer: Don't own either wrestler or any thing else for that fact. I also don't own the song used that belongs to Stereomud and is "The End Of Everything". It is one of my favorite songs and is on Forceable Entry, which is one of my favorite Wrestling soundtracks. I also don't receive any money on this story. Because Hell I don't write well enough to ever do that. But at least I have fun doing it.

Author Notes: First of all for those of you who know my writings this is my first story that is not about the Brothers of Destruction. I needed a change but will be back to them soon. So please Read and Review. Also this is my first Slash or Slash implied so please be nice. And if offended then don't read it. Also flames are welcome because I have to have something to laugh at. Just kidding so please be nice though if you plan on flaming me. Also if you read chapter one then you also know that this is my first Raven story and if you read chapter two you now know that my pairing with Raven is Bradshaw. So now onto the story but first I would like to take a moment to thanks the people who are reading and reviewing: KazzaXTreme thanks girl you are the reason that I am writing this one. Oh and Takers POV on our combined slash story is almost done. Sweet-Steffie you are awesome can't wait to read more of your stories. Crys Skywalker loved your lord of the ring fic. Spy Elf you have gotten me so into CM Punk and Raven, which is why, I chose him. I can't wait to you up date Drug of Choice. Especially since where I live it's hard to get news on them so I love the little up dates in your story. Thanks for the great reviews and please keep reading. 

The End Of Everything

****

** Fuck it I couldn't have just let it be. No not me the wise man that I am. So now here I am sitting in the back of a Police car heading to the hospital. And you, hell all I know is that they placed you in an ambulance. I knew just by the look in your eyes when you stared me down on the steps that you had made up your mind. I could see that you still loved me but that maybe it just wasn't enough any more. **

~~~ God you looked so scared and it was then that I really knew. I think that my heart must have stopped or skipped a beat at least. I was holding my breath just waiting for you to speak so that I could change your mind. Hell I could tell that it was taking everything you had not to walk back up those steps and into my arms. Hell and then you had to go and do it. You told me that it was over and that there was nothing I could do about it. That you had decided that it was over. Or did you? ~~~

__

You will not waste my time

I will do anything

I want to anyway

~~~ I guess that I shouldn't have told you to get your ass in the house and to quit being a dumb ass. That you should just quit wasting my time. I mean I could tell that you meant it. I just didn't want to lose you. I want you so bad that I will do what I want or had to do to get you back. But then you just had to go and do it. I wasn't even sure that I heard you right at first. I mean did you just tell me to fuck off. You wouldn't do that I mean you don't have the nerve. Or do you? ~~~

__

This will be the end of everything that you know

I know we're killing for the raven so here we go

Don't even try to hold me down

Watch me

Be afraid

~~~ I could tell deep in my soul that I should have just walked back into the house because if I didn't it would be the end of everything I wanted. But no not me because once more I had to kill everything that I wanted. I could see you watching my eyes and by the fear I saw I could tell that you where afraid. That you also knew that I couldn't be held down if I decided to push it to the limits. And then you did something that surprised us both you I'm sure. You turned away to leave me. Or could you? ~~~

__

This is the way that it is

Get ready here I come

Dropping down on you

Don't want and try to run

And when I'm finished with you

Watch me

Be afraid

~~~ I don't even remember moving or yelling out your name but I could hear it in my own ears. I could also feel the rush of the wind as I took a flying leap off the top step and came dropping down on you. You turned when I yelled your name and didn't even try and run. I could tell that once more you where watching me. And once more I could see the fear in your eyes. And all I could think was that once I was done with you my love you would be afraid to leave me. Or are you? ~~~

__

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

I do not fear

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one

I do not fear

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid

Afraid!

~~~ I can tell even before I land on you that you are so afraid of me. I can't help but to laugh because I have never been afraid of no one. As I punch you over and over I can see the fear. I do not fear. But then whom am I kidding. Because if you could see into my eyes or yet my soul you would know the truth. You would know that I am afraid of you. Or at least of losing you. And that I do fear. I fear not having you in my life. Have you ever been afraid of someone? I have and that person is you. Though you don't realize it. Or have you? ~~~

__

Raven

~~~ I hear you softly whisper my name as I hit and kick you. I can hear the love and the lost both in just that one word. Raven. My name on your lips some how now said with both love and hate. But I still can't stop from beating you. Almost as if I am trying to prove to myself or is it to you that I don't love you. Or maybe both? ~~~l

__

You will not waste my time

I will do anything

I want to anyway

~~~ I tell myself that I will not waste my time. But then why didn't I just let you turn and walk away? I do, I always have to do what I want to any way? Was it the Jack Daniels? No I know that it wasn't as much as I wish that I could tell you that it is. Because I know that I will do anything that I want to get what I want. I think you also know that about me. Like I know it about myself. Or did I? ~~~

__

This will be the end of everything that you know

I know we're killing for the raven so here we go

Don't even try to hold me down

Watch me

Be afraid

~~~ As I watched your eyes or maybe I should say your eye as one is already swollen shut from earlier because of me. I could see as it dawned on you that this was the end of everything. That I had started the end that was going to kill everything that we had. I didn't even try to hold you down because I knew that I couldn't have if I wanted to. For now it was going to be my turn to be afraid. Or could I? ~~~

__

This is the way that it is

Get ready here I come

Dropping down on you

Don't want and try to run

And when I'm finished with you

Watch me

Be afraid

~~~ I could read in your eyes at I need to get ready because here it was coming. I didn't even try and run because I could tell when you punched out at me for the first time in three years that I deserved it all. You dropped me with that first punch like very few other people have ever dropped me. As I watched you I could tell that when you finished I would be the one who needed to be afraid. But then would you be able to handle it? Or would I? ~~~

__

(Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

I do not fear

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one

I do not fear

(Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

I do not fear

(Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

I do not fear

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one

Raven

(Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

Raven

__

(Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

~~~ So now it was your turn to beat on me. Something that really should have happened a long time ago Bradshaw. Something that I think deep down that you were afraid to let ever to happen. After a couple of good punches you looked into my eyes and all I can guess is that you must have seen that it was my turn to be afraid of someone. And you maybe it was your first time not to be afraid of no one. But then I could see just how mixed up you were and just how much you feared. Feared me or our love almost as much as I feared it. But I could also see that I had lost you. Because as you started to slide down toward the ground taking me with you and softly calling out Raven. Once more with the pain of love and hurt that I knew I caused. I could tell that I had caused this and that it was the End of Everything. Or was it? ~~~

****

** So I gently held you why we both cried. I grabbed the cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the Police knowing that for once I had to get help. Help for you and yes even help for myself. When they got here and asked what had happened I did something that I never thought that I could ever do. I told them that I had beaten my lover. They quickly called out the ambulance and then after letting me kiss you one final time gently on the lips they took you from my arms so that they could arrested me. So now I am on my way to the Police Station. And you are now on your way to the hospital. Both of us lost. **

__

~~~ Have you ever been afraid of someone? I've never been afraid of no one. ~~~

****

** Author Note: Hope that you like it and that you will take the time to Review. I also hope that doing this chapter for a break up was a surprise for you all. Oh and for those of you who don't know the song is Raven WWE theme. I know that I am evil but there will be more with the next one being Bradshaw take on the break up. That is if any one thinks that I should write it. It should also have the same song as this one because I thought that it fit. ** Thanks, Cat Lea Takersdarkone@msn.com 

****


	4. End Of Everything Bradshaw's POV

****

Title: How You Remind Me by Cat Lea

Rating: PG for M/M suggested Slash is implied

Disclaimer: Don't own either wrestler or any thing else for that fact. I also don't own the song used that belongs to Stereomud and is "The End Of Everything". It is one of my favorite songs and is on Forceable Entry, which is one of my favorite Wrestling soundtracks. I also don't receive any money on this story. Because Hell I don't write well enough to ever do that. But at least I have fun doing it.

Author Notes: First of all for those of you who know my writings this is my first story that is not about the Brothers of Destruction. I needed a change but will be back to them soon. So please Read and Review. Also this is my first Slash or Slash implied so please be nice. And if offended then don't read it. Also flames are welcome because I have to have something to laugh at. Just kidding so please be nice though if you plan on flaming me. Also if you read chapter one then you also know that this is my first Raven story and if you read chapter two you now know that my pairing with Raven is Bradshaw. So now onto the story but first I would like to take a moment to thanks the people who are reading and reviewing: KazzaXTreme thanks girl for still reviewing. Oh and Takers POV on our combined slash story is almost done. Sweet-Steffie you are awesome can't wait to read the story you were telling me you were going to post today. Crys Skywalker I hope you like where it went. Spy Elf you have gotten me so into CM Punk and Raven, which is why, I chose him. I am so glad to hear that you are going to up date Drug of Choice soon. Thanks for the great reviews and please keep reading. 

The End Of Everything

****

** Fuck it why the hell couldn't I have just done what he wanted. I could have just let it be. Maybe it would have been better after this time. No not me like he is all ways telling me a wise man that I am. So now here I am laying in the back of an ambulance on my way to the hospital. And you, hell all I know is that they placed you in the back of a squad car. I knew in my heart as I look in your eyes when you stared me down on the steps that I had made up my mind. I could see that you still loved me but that maybe it just wasn't enough any more. **

~~~ I was so scared that I was shaking in my damn boots. But if the truth were known that was when I knew that it had to be. I think that my heart must have been pounding so loud that I'm surprised that you couldn't hear it. I was trying so hard to breath that I was getting dizzy from not breathing. I just needed to here you speak so that I could change your mind. Hell it was taking everything I had in me not to just walk back up those steps and into your arms. Hell and then you had to go and do it. You had to get that smirk on your face. The one that all ways tells me that you are the one in control. So I did it I told you that it was over and that there was nothing you could do about it. That I had decided that it was over. Or did I? ~~~

__

You will not waste my time

I will do anything

I want to anyway

~~~ I wish that you wouldn't have told me to get my ass in the house and to quit being a dumb ass. Or that I should fucking just quit wasting your time. I mean I could tell that you meant it. I just couldn't do what you wanted this time. I didn't want to lose you but I some how feel as I was losing myself. I want you so badly that if you had just said you were sorry I would have done what you wanted. But then you just had to go and do it. I wasn't even sure that I heard you right at first. But when you said move it I just couldn't. So then with out even thinking I said it to you. I mean I didn't even think that you heard me. But the look on your face told me that you heard me tell you to fuck off. I can't believe that I said that. Fuck I mean I can't believe I had the nerve. Or do I? ~~~

__

This will be the end of everything that you know

I know we're killing for the raven so here we go

Don't even try to hold me down

Watch me

Be afraid

~~~ I could tell deep in my soul by the look in your eyes that I should have just walked back into the house with you because if I did it wouldn't have been the end of everything. But no I couldn't do anything about it because once more I had to kill everything that I wanted. I had to kill the love you had for me. I could see you watching my eyes and by the fear I know that you saw I could tell that you could see the fear and how afraid I was of losing you. For I saw it in your eyes too. I knew that you couldn't be held down if I decided to push it to the limits. Which I just knew I had to do. And then I did something that surprised us both I'm sure. I turned away to leave you. Or could I? ~~~

__

This is the way that it is

Get ready here I come

Dropping down on you

Don't want and try to run

And when I'm finished with you

Watch me

Be afraid

~~~ I will all ways remember you yelling out my name like a wounded animal. And that I could hear you move as you jumped from the top step. I knew that you where going to land on me even before you came dropping down on me. I turned around when you yelled my and softly whispered your name. And as afraid of you as I was I didn't even try and run. I could help but to watch you as you fly down like a graceful Raven. And once more I could feel the fear that you cause in my heart. I think it must have shown in my eyes because you almost looked sorry. And all I could think of was once you where done with me my love would I be too afraid of you to leave once more. Or I'm I? ~~~

__

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

I do not fear

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one

I do not fear

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid

Afraid!

~~~ I was so afraid of you and the beating that I knew that I had coming from you. And then you laughed because I know that you have never been afraid of no one. As you punch me over and over I can as more afraid of you then I ever was. Till I could see then that you fear me. But that can't be because you do not fear anything or any one. But then whom am I kidding could you really fear me? Because if I could have seen into your soul would I have seen the truth. Would I know that maybe you are afraid of me as much as I am afraid of you. Do you feel that I am losing you? Or do you at least care that you are losing me. And that I do fear that more then anything. I fear not having you in my life. And so wish you felt the same. Have you ever been afraid of someone? No I'm sure that you haven't. But I have and that person is you. Though you already realize that. Or have you? ~~~

__

Raven

~~~ Do you hear me softly whisper your name as you hit and kick me. Can you hear the love and the lost both that I am feeling in just that one word? Raven. Your name on my lips some how now said with both love and hate. Which shocks me because I didn't even know that I hated you. But I still can't stop from loving you either. I see love in your eyes but yet you just keep on beating me. Almost as if you are trying to prove to me or is it to yourself that you don't love me. Or maybe both? ~~~l

__

You will not waste my time

I will do anything

I want to anyway

~~~ I tell myself that I should not waste your time. You even told me not to waste your time. But then why didn't you just let me turn and walk away? I mean it's not as if you truly love me. Do you? Why do you Raven always have to do what you want to any way? Was it the Southern Comfort or the bottle of Jack Daniels that I'm sure that he drank too? Is that why he had to beat me more or why I had to take? No I know that it wasn't as much as I wish that I could tell myself that it is. Because I know my lover that you will do anything that you want to get what you want. And me well I'll take it just because I love you and well...I'm useless as you put it. I think you also know that about me. Like I know it about myself. Or did you? ~~~

__

This will be the end of everything that you know

I know we're killing for the raven so here we go

Don't even try to hold me down

Watch me

Be afraid

~~~ As look into your eyes I can see that you are watching my eyes. Or at least the one eye that I can open being that you have already beat one into it was swollen shut from earlier. I can feel it as it slowly seeps into my dumb as brain that this is the beginning of the End of Everything. I could also see it as it dawned on you that this was the end of everything too. That we had started the end that was going to kill everything that we had. I don't understand why you didn't even try to hold me down. Though I'm not even sure that you could have if you wanted too. For now it was like I was becoming possessed. Like maybe it was going to be your turn to be afraid. Or could you? ~~~

__

This is the way that it is

Get ready here I come

Dropping down on you

Don't want and try to run

And when I'm finished with you

Watch me

Be afraid

~~~ I could read in your eyes that you where getting ready. I also needed to get ready because here it was coming and like the man possessed I had to do it. I hope that you would try to run because that way I didn't have to hurt the person that I loved the most. But you didn't even try and run. Some how I could tell when I punched out at you for the first time in three years that you deserved it all. I dropped you with that first punch like very few other people have ever dropped you. As I watched you I could tell that when I finished it would be you who would be the one who needed to be afraid. But then would I be able to handle it? Or would you? ~~~

__

(Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

I do not fear

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one

I do not fear

(Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

I do not fear

(Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

I do not fear

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one

Raven

(Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

Raven

__

(Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one) 

Have you ever been afraid of someone?

I've never been afraid of no one)

~~~ Shit so now it was my turn to beat on you my love. Something that I never ever thought that I would really be able to do. Or that I should have been able to do. I mean I love him. Maybe some where in the back of my mind I think that it should have happened a long time ago Raven. Back when the beating began. But for the fact that deep down I was afraid to let ever to happen. After a couple of good punches I looked into you eyes as you were looking into mine and all I can see is that it is your turn to be afraid of someone. And the thing is that for the first time I was not the one to be afraid of no one. Shit. I could see just how mixed up you are and just how much you have fears too. Do you fear me or our love almost as much as I feared it? Or as much as I fear you. But I could also see that I have lost you. And with out you I have nothing. I take you down to the ground with me as I softly calling out Raven. I hear you mumble my name and once more with the pain of love and hurt that I knew I caused. I can tell that I have caused this and that it was the End of Everything. Or was it? ~~~

****

** I feel your arms around me as you gently hold me as we both cried. I close my eyes but I can tell that you have grabbed the cell phone out of your pocket. I cry for the lost of your love as you dialed the Police knowing that for once I had to get help. Help for you and yes even help for myself so that I am no longer afraid. When they got here and asked what had happened you did something that I never thought that I could ever do. You told them that you had beaten me your lover. They called out the ambulance and then after letting you kiss me one final time gently on the lips. I tried to reach up and touched your face as I opened up my eyes to look into your eyes one final time. But they took me from your arms so that they could arrest you. So now I am on my way to the hospital not really caring if I live or not. For we both knew that it was the End of Everything. And you Raven my love are on your way to the Police Station. Both of us lost. **

__

~~~ Have you ever been afraid of someone? I've never been afraid of no one. ~~~

****

** Author Note: Hope that you like it and that you will take the time to Review. I also hope that doing this chapter for a break up was a surprise for you all. Oh and for those of you who don't know the song is Raven WWE theme. I know that I am evil but there will be more with the next one being a Bradshaw take on missing Raven. That is if any one thinks that I should write it. It will have a different song if I can find one that fits. Also I'm looking for a song that I might be able to use to put them back together with. So if you should know of one that would fit please let me know. ** 

Thanks, Cat Lea Takersdarkone@msn.com 


End file.
